


altar is my hips

by JediAnnieScrambler



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Black Sabith Week 2020, Demon Sex, Demon Summoning, F/F, It's the night before Sabrina leaves for college so post-hs fic, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Post-High School, Shameless Smut, Strap-Ons, Succubi & Incubi, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediAnnieScrambler/pseuds/JediAnnieScrambler
Summary: Not wanting to go to college sexually inexperienced, Sabrina summons a succubus on the night before she leaves for school. Lilith is more than happy to help.For Black Sabith Week 2020 Day Three- Magical Mishaps
Relationships: Black Sabith - Relationship, Sabrina Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 113
Collections: Black Sabith Week 2020





	altar is my hips

**Author's Note:**

> this counts as a mishap.

Kneeling on the floor of her room, Sabrina sat in the middle of the chalk circle she’d drawn on the floor. She was clad in white lingerie, recently purchased, white and lacy, complete with a garter belt that held up her sheer stockings. 

Once she finished lighting her candles, she consulted her spell book. The rest of her family was out of the evening, making it the perfect time- and only time- to do this. She read through the instructions for the third time that evening, and then began the summoning spell. 

“Feminae cupido tenebrarum te accerso Succubus praebeo corporis voluptatem,” Sabrina read, reverse crossing herself, her free hand touching first one shoulder, then the other, then coming to rest on her navel. She held her breath, waiting eagerly.

“Well well well,” a voice said behind her, from on the bed, “What have we here?” 

Sabrina startled, scrambling to her feet, she stumbled from the circle of chalk and candles. Lounging on Sabrina’s bed was a woman with sharp features, piercing blue eyes, and a mane of chocolate brown hair. Sabrina gaped, stumbling back. 

The woman sat up, slowly rising to her feet, and stalked towards Sabrina, “Why have you summoned me little half witch?”

She was clad in a long silk robe, forest green and cut to draw the eye to her breasts. Sabrina couldn’t help but look. 

“I- I- You’re beautiful,” Sabrina breathed, stupidly. She looked up at the succubus, unable to stop staring.

The succubus smiled, red lips curving into a hungry smile. She stepped even closer, into Sabrina’s space, tilting her head and inhaling deeply. She caught Sabrina by the hand, lifting her wrist and kissing the place where Sabrina’s pulse raced.

“You’re quite the pretty thing yourself,” she said, “So tell me, pretty little witch in the tower, why have you summoned me?” 

“I want to make a deal.” 

The woman raised an eyebrow, “And what, pray tell, do you think you can offer me?” 

“Succumbi feed off sexual pleasure right?” said Sabrina, “So you can feed on me and, in return, I won’t leave for college tomorrow a virgin. You probably couldn’t tell from my get up, but I’m kinda… lacking in experience.”

The succubus grinned, “Oh I knew little witch, the room reeks of virginity. So you offer me free reign of your body provided I make sure you are properly fucked before morning light?”

“Y-yeah,” Sabrina managed, blushing bright red. 

This only made the succubus laugh, “It’s a deal my pretty little witch, you seem like you’ll be very enjoyable.”

Before Sabrina could say a word, the succubus wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling them flush, and kissed her long and deep until Sabrina’s lungs screamed for air. She gasped as they pulled apart.

“W-wait-”

“Backing down so soon?”

“N-no, just what’s your name?”

The teasing look in the woman’s eyes faded to something soft. She seemed to be looking at Sabrina in a new light as she carefully brushed back Sabrina’s stray white-blone hair.

“Lilith,” was the single soft sound she said. 

“Lilith,” she repeated, “I’m Sabrina.” 

“Charmed,” said Lilith, “And now-” upon her word, Sabrina’s lingerie was gone- neatly folded on a chair- and Sabrina was on her back in the center of her bed. 

Lilith ran her hands across Sabrina’s cheek, down her neck, her breasts, her sides. She cupped Sabrina’s ass, laughing softly as the gasp that left Sabrina’s mouth. 

“So soft,” she said, leaning close to nuzzle the curve of Sabrina’s throat. She kissed her there, against the pulse point, and Sabrina sighed in pleasure. Sabrina did her best to relax, but although Lilith rubbing against her made her wetter by the second, every movement caused her to want to tense. 

But Lilith seemed to sense this, lifting her head to Sabrina in the eyes, “One word from you and I’ll stop, understand?” 

“Y-yes,” Sabrian whispered. 

“Good girl,” Lilith tenderly kissed her forehead, “I’m going to make you feel so good tonight. Now spread your legs for me Sabrina.” 

Without having to think, Sabrina followed the command, spreading her legs as wide as she could while Lilith settled between them. With another puff of magic, Lilith was naked on top of her. 

Lilith kissed her, sliding her tongue into Sabrina’s mouth as her hand snaked between her legs. Sabrina moaned against Lilith’s mouth as she felt two fingers circle her clit. Pleasure tickled her nerves, and she felt flush all over. It was so better than any time she’d touched herself. Her hands were tangled in Lilith’s hair before she knew what she was doing- she was pulling her closer, moaning. 

“Do you like this?” Lilith asked, lips moving against Sabrina’s, “is this what you want?”

“Yes, I- ah- itsogood-” Sabrina jerked her hips, wanting more more more more more until-

With a gasp, her body tensed. Sabrina’s eyes shut- mouth open- as a wave of pleasure, more powerful than the rest, flooded through her. Above her, Lilith moaned, her hand stilling. 

Sabrina slumped back onto the bed, her limbs tingling and numb, “That was… amazing,” she breathed.

“And that was only your first orgasm of the night,” said Lilith, “I’m hardly sated.”

She held her fingers in front of Sabrina’s lips, the digits messy with Sabrina’s own juices. 

“Suck my little pretty,” she said.

Sabrina took two fingers into her mouth, obediently sucking them, moaning softly at her own taste. Lilith was watching her closely, head tilted as if in thought.

“I could get used to you,” she murmured, more to herself, Sabrina thought, than for Sabrina. 

After Sabrina had sucked her fingers clean, Lilith began to kiss her, her face, her neck, her breasts, her chest, her stomach- it felt like she was everywhere at once. Sabrina’s hands found their way into Lilith’s hair. Lilith’s mouth moved lower and lower until-

“Ah!” Sabrina arched as Lilith’s kiss hit home. Her clit already sensitive from the first orgasm, every touch of Lilith’s tongue and teeth made Sabrina’s whole world fade away to only pleasure, only  _ her _ . 

Dirty words were spilling from Sabrina’s lips, mixed with moans of ecstasy and other worldly chants. Without realizing it, one leg flailed in midair.

“Lilith! I- I- ah!” Sabrina screamed as her hands dug into the sheets, fingers curling into fists. Her head was back, mouth open, as another orgasm rolled through her. 

But Lilith continued, teeth and tongue teasing, dipping into her. She held Sabrina’s jerking hips down. Sabrina came, then she came again, both mind and body awash with pleasure she’d never experienced before. 

As Sabrina slumped back onto the bed, Lilith sat up, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand. She rose onto her knees and waved her hand, a wicked look playing across her features. Sabrina watched through heavy lidded eyes as a harness and long dildo appeared strapped to her waist. 

Realizing what was about to happen, Sabrina sighed and spread herself wider. Lilith’s intense gaze flicked down her body hungrily. 

Moving closer, Lilith aligned the tip of the dildo with Sabrina’s ready cunt and thrust, filling her completely with a single stroke. Sabrina gasped. Lilith stilled, letting her grow used to the feeling before she found a quick pace to roughly thrust into Sabrina again and again. 

Sabrina lost track of time, lost to her carnal desires. She’d never felt so consumed before, never felt so full before, and never thought she’d welcome it so thoroughly. 

Her body tensed, clenching around the dildo. Lilith stilled inside her, stroking Sabrina’s hair and whispering soft words of encouragement that Sabrina couldn’t fathom in her orgasmic state. 

When she’d come down from her state of rapture, more intense than any of the orgasms before, she opened her eyes to see Lilith’s bright blue ones staring down at her. 

“Sabrina?” Lilith asked softly, “Are you alright sweet girl?” 

Sabrina’s voice was hoarse but she managed, “Y-yeah.” 

Lilith sat back, and out of her peripheral vision, Sabrina saw her take off the harness and slip back into her robe. Sabrina’s eyes drifted shut but, what felt like a moment later, she felt someone touch her hair and heard Lilith say, “Sabrina, darling, sit up for a moment.” 

Struggling up onto her elbows, Sabrina let Lilith hold a glass of water. She took it, drinking greedily while Lilith gently rubbed her back. 

Once she finished, Lilith pressed a soft kiss to Sabrina’s mouth. 

“Thank you little witch,” she said, “You were…. quite tasty.” 

Sabrina blushed as she settled back into the pillows, “Stay with me,” she said. 

Lilith smiles down at her for a moment before slipping into bed beside her. She drew Sabrina into her arms and Sabrina settled with her head on Lilith’s chest. 

The last thing Sabrina felt, as she drifted off to sleep, was the tender kiss pressed against the top of her head as she heard Lilith promise, “I’ll stay until first light. Sleep now.” 


End file.
